In The End
by Lady Blade WarAngel
Summary: My first Songfic. Based on The Song By Linkin Park. This fic IS yaoi. TYSON/KAI. Tyson loves Kai, but feel's that they can't be together. So He takes drastic measures. *NOTICE*
1. Default Chapter

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
BLADEBREAKER'S: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
MAX: What you up to?  
  
ME: I'm writing a new fic.  
  
KAI: Really! What's it about?  
  
ME: Actually, it's a yaoi songfic about you and Tyson. Oh and it's dedicated   
to Kitty-Chan. I promised I'd do a yaoi fic, because I'm not writing any   
yaoi pairing's in my Tragic Past Serie's.  
  
TYSON: WHAT!!!   
  
RAY: Don't worry about it Tyson. It's only a fic.  
  
MAX: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. Or Linkin Park's song, In The   
End.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SUMMERY: Tyson loves Kai, but he thinks that there's no chance for them. So   
he takes drastic measures.  
  
IN THE END.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It starts with one thing   
I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked into the bathroom. I can't take it anymore. I can't stop how I feel,  
and it's driving me crazy. I know that you will never return my feeling's. I   
know it's not possible. I love you, but I know you can never love me back. I   
can never tell you how I feel. All I can do is end this torture.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme   
To explain in due time   
All I know   
Time is a valuable thing   
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings   
Watch it count down to the end of the day   
The clock ticks life away   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I pick up the razor, from the side. The shiny metal blade's, glinting in the   
sunlight. "I can end it all now. I'll never have to worry, that the one   
person that I love, will hate me for my feeling's." I thnk as I put the sharp   
blade to my wrist. "I'll have plenty of time. Grandpa won't be back until   
late." I thought, as I drew the blade across my wrist. I feel a sharp pain,   
then I felt relief. No more suffering. No more pain.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
It's so unreal   
Didn't look out below   
Watch the time go right out the window   
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know   
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I see the red liquid flowing into the sink. I feel so dizzy. My head is   
spinning. I draw the blade across my other wrist. I feel the exquisite pain,   
that's setting me free. I watch the blood, dripping from the shiny metal. I   
see more blood, flowing into the sink. "This is the end." I think, as   
everything starts to go black. "Now I can't make my love, sad. I'm doing   
this for you Kai." I think as I black out. "I love you, Kai." I think as I   
fade into nothingness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I kept everything inside   
and even though I tried,   
it all fell apart   
What it meant to me   
will eventually be a memory   
of a time when   
  
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai walked to Tyson's house. "I have to tell him how I feel. I have to tell   
Tyson I love him." Kai thought as he walked into the driveway. "If I don't   
tell him how I feel, then I'm gonna go mad." Kai thought. He knocked on the   
door. He waited for a few minutes. "He should be here. I asked Max, if he'd   
be here. Max said he'd be here all day." Kai thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One thing, I don't know why   
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind   
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time   
I tried so hard  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai tried knocking again. "Why doesn't he answer?" Kai thought. "Something's   
wrong." Kai thought. He banged on the door. "Tyson, open up, or I'll break   
the door down." Kai yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me   
Acting like I was part of your property   
Remembering all the times you fought with me   
I'm surprised it got so (far)   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I heard Kai yell through the door. "Tyson, open up, or I'll break the door   
down." I smiled. "It's too late Kai, my love. I'll never get to tell you how   
much I love you." I thought as I start to black out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Things aren't the way they were before   
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore   
Not that you knew me back then   
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"There's definatly something wrong." Kai thought as he yelled. "I'm breaking   
the door down, Tyson." Kai rammed his shoulder into the door. The door hadn't   
budged. He rammed it again. It cracked slghtly. Kai rammed it one more time.   
The door flew open, and Kai landed on the floor, in the doorway.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You kept everything inside   
and even though I tried,   
it all fell apart   
What it meant to me   
will eventually be a memory of a time when I   
  
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai ran through the house, searching from room to room. "Tyson, Tyson, answer   
me Tyson." Kai yelled. He finally got to the bathroom. There was Tyson, his   
secret love, lying on the floor. Blood pooled in a sea of crimson, around   
him. "Oh God No. Tyson, speak to me. Wake up. Please, you have to wake up."   
Kai said. His voice was filled with fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I've put my trust in you   
Pushed as far as I can go   
And for all this   
There's only one thing you should know   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson was being held in somones arms. Tyson opened his eye's. He see his love,   
staring down at him. He could see the terror in his eye's. "I'm-so-sorry-Kai.   
I-Love-You." Tyson gasped out. "I love you too Tyson. Just hold on, koi. I   
won't let you die like this. Please hang on Tyson." Kai sobbed. "I'm sorry,   
Kai-koi." Tyson gasped out. Then he fell limp in Kai's arms. "Tyson. NO DON'T   
DIE!!!" Kai yelled, as he held on to Tyson's limp body.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
I tried so hard   
And got so far   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
I had to fall   
To lose it all   
But in the end   
It doesn't even matter   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: I hope you all enjoyed. This is my first songfic, so please don't flame.   
This is also my first yaoi fic, so tell me what you think.  
  
*Kai and Tyson staring in shock*  
  
REI: Don't worry about it you guy's. It's just a fic.  
  
*Kai and Tyson STILL staring in shock*  
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
REI: And if you have any questions, just ask Lady Blade in your reviews.   
  
KENNY: She does answer.  
  
ME: Bye people. I'll update my other storie's some more. And just in case you   
don't know, Koi means love or lover C U L8R. 


	2. Consequences

ME: Hi everyone.  
  
KENNY/REI/MAX: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REN: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
ME: Oh for those who don't know, Ren is my Yami. For more info, please look at my profile. Ren, where are Tyson and Kai.  
  
REN: They said that they're still not talking to you because you put them in a yaoi fic.  
  
ME: Well they won't be talking to me for year's. I've decided to carry it on. Load's of people, including Kitty-Chan. (who I dedicated this fic to in the first place) asked me to write a sequal, or to keep this story going. So here's chapter two.  
  
TYSON/KAI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
REN: Oh shut up you two. *hit's both of them over the head with the invincible frying pan*  
  
ME: Thank you Ren. On with the fic. Max do the disclaimer.  
  
MAX: Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In The End.  
  
Chapter 2 - Consequences.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai was still trying desperatly to wake Tyson up. He grabbed two of the bath towels and wrapped them tightly around tyson's wrist's. He ran to call an ambulance. "Please don't die Tyson." Kai thought as he dialled the numbers into the phone. Then Kai called the other's. They all rushed over to Tyson's to wait for the ambulance.  
  
It seemed like forever before the ambulance finally came. The paramedic's put Tyson on a stretcher, and carried him out. The other's watched as Tyson was rushed to the hospital. "Please take good care of him." Max said as they closed the door's. The ambulance blared off, the siren's screaming.   
  
Kai couldn't stop worrying. Rei looked over to see Kai staring after the ambulance. "Kai, we should all go home and change our clothes. Then we can go to the hospital and find out what's happening." Rei said. Kai nodded slowly. "Tyson'll be O.K. Kai. He'll be fine. He's pretty tough." Max said. The other's ran off to change.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai, Rei, Max and Kenny were all sitting in the waiting room, for news of Tyson. "Is anyone here for Tyson Granger?" A nurse said. Rei and Max shot out of their seats. Kai was already standing. "We are." Kenny said. "Please follow me." The nurse said. They folowed the nurse down a long corridor. They were waiting for any news about Tyson. The irratating click, click, click, of the nurses' shoes on the hard tile floor, was brginning to wear on Kai's already frayed nerves. He just wanted to know if his koi was allright. They arrived at a glass window. When the others looked. They could see that Tyson was breathing, but he was hooked up to machine's that were monitering his vital signs. The nurse turned to look at them.   
  
"Tyson lost a lot of blood. He's very lucky that you found him when you did." The nurse said. "But when will he wake up." Max asked nervously. "Tyson is in a coma. Unfortunatly, in cases such as these, where a patient has tried to commit suicide. Sometimes the patient doesn't wake up." The nurse said gravely. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!!!" Kai yelled. "I mean, that patients who go into a coma, after trying to commit suicide, don't usually wake up. They don't usually want to. They feel that they have no reason left, worth waking up for." The nurse said. "What we would ask of you boys, is that you talk to him." The nurse said. "He's not awake. How do we know that he's even listening." Rei asked warily. "Most patients can hear, when they're in a coma. They just can't respond. But you have to make him believe that his life is worth living. If he doesn't believe that his life's worth living, then he won't wake up." The nurse said. The others looked at Kai. "We can only let you go in one at a time." The nurse said. They nodded.   
  
They decided to let Kenny go first. Since Kenny had known Tyson for the longest. Then Max, Then Rei. Kai had decided to go last. He had to think of what to say. "I don't know what to say. How can I sit and tell my koi to come back, when it wasmy fault that he did this in the first place." Kai thought. The other's watched as Kenny stepped into the room. He sat down in a chair nex to the bed, which had been provided for that purpose. The other's all hope that maybe Kenny could get Tyson to wake up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME; Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I coulden't think of a song to go with it, but no worry's. If you want me to put a song in the next chapter, then I'l think extra hard for one.  
  
REN: WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE THEM A HAPPY ENDING!!!  
  
MAX: It wouldn't be a good fic if she did that.   
  
REI: Yeah Ren. Besides, don't you wanna see what happens?  
  
REN: Yeap. *looks at T.V.* O.K. nobody talk. Ihave to watch this.  
  
ME: Oh great my Yami's into soap opera's.  
  
REI: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
MAX: Not Sunset Beach, Please not Sunset Beach.   
  
*The credits for Sunset Beach appear on the screen*  
  
EVERYONE (except Ren): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: Great. Ren you're worse then my grandmother.   
  
REN: But today's episode is good. It's the one where Annie steal s Olivia's baby, and..........  
  
*Lady Blade snap's finger's, and gag appears on Ren's mouth*  
  
ME: There is NO way I'm going to listen to that.  
  
REN: *removes gag* I thought I was supposed to be your darker half.  
  
TYSON: There's nobody more evil then Lady Blade.  
  
KAI: I don't know, Annie's pretty evil.  
  
ME: NOT YOU TOO!!! REN STOP INFLUENCING MY MUSES!!!  
  
REI: Wait a second, Ren was telling us what was happening.  
  
MAX: She's watched it all before.   
  
*everyone (except Kai and Ren) sweatdrop's*   
  
MAX: The horror, the horror.  
  
KENNY: I don't know you guy's, it's not that bad really.  
  
REI: No Way.  
  
MAX: NOT YOU TOO KENNY!!!  
  
ME: Great. I think I'm getting rid of my T.V.   
  
MAX: Please R&R.  
  
REI: And if you've got any question's ask Lady Blade. Ren's busy at the moment.  
  
ME: Bye people. Til next time. 


	3. I'm With You

ME: Hi again people.  
  
BLADEBREAKERS: Hi Lady Blade.  
  
REN: Hi Lady Blade. What're you doing?  
  
ME: I'm updating Kitty-Chan's fic. Tyson, Kai, are you two talking to me   
again?  
  
KAI: I suppose so, we just read your fic.  
  
TYSON: Yeah, it was cool.  
  
ME: Really guy's?  
  
*Tyson and Kai nod warily*   
  
ME: THANX YOU GUY'S!!! *hug's Tyson and Kai*  
  
MAX: Lady blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade. And she doesn't own the song,   
"I'm with you." That's Avril Lavigne's.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In The End.  
  
Chapter Three - I'm With You.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge   
I'm waitin in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now   
Theres nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but theres no sound   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson was lost in his own dark thought's. He heard the other's come in, and   
sit down by his bedside. He heard Kenny, talking.   
  
"Tyson. I've known you for years. You're my best friend. You've gotta wake up   
Tyson. Don't you think that we'd miss you, if you were gone? We would miss   
you. Even your eating habit's. We need you Tyson."  
  
He heard Max, begging him to fight.   
  
"Come on Tyson. You're stronger then this. You've gotta wake up. When I first   
moved here, you were the first friend I made. You didn't treat me like I was   
contagious, because I was new. You showed me around. We trained together. You   
became the older brother, that I never had. Please Tyson. You have to wake   
up."  
  
But he just couldn't bring himself to say anything. Rei sat down next to him.   
  
"Hey Tyson. We're all really worried about you. I'm not gonna pressure you to   
fight. How can I when you may not even be listening to me? I just want you to   
know, that we're here for you. We miss you. You're my friend Tyson, and I   
want you to come back to us. I know you don't think that it's worth it. But   
we do care about you."  
  
"Why should I fight to come back?" Tyson thought as he drifted away into his   
thought's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai walked into the room. Al the other's had failed. It was his turn to try.   
He sat next to Tyson's bed. Kai picked up Tyson's slack hand. "Hey Tyson.   
It's Kai." He said.   
  
"Kai is here?" Tyson thought. "Please Kai, I need you." Tyson thought. His   
head swirling with thoughts that he didn't want.   
  
"Tyson, I don't know if you can here me. I hope you can. Please come back to   
us Koi." Kai said. The tears threatening to spill from his eye's  
  
"Did he just call me koi? Does that mean that he care's for me?" Tyson   
thought. "Keep talking to me Kai. I don't want to die alone." Tyson thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here i know   
Cause nothings going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Tyson, everyone want's you to come back. And so do I. I don't want you to   
think that the other's pressured me to be here. I came because I want you to   
live." Kai said. He didn't know how to get the word's out.  
  
Tyson was thinking. "Kai, it's so dark here. I wish I could tell you   
something. I'm just not strong enough."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai was sat, holding Tyson's hands. "Tyson....I...I...I love you Tyson. If   
you die, then you'll take my heart with you." Kai said.  
  
"Did he just say, that he love's me. That he actually, LOVES me." Tyson   
thought. He was confused.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
oh why is everything so confusing   
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
yea yea yea   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai kept on talking. "Tyson, if you die, I'll follow you. If you die, then so   
do I." Kai said.  
  
Tyson was still listening. "He would really die for me. He must love me."   
Tyson thought. Now he tried to fight. He tried fighting the darkness with all   
of his might.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"That's why I came to see you, the other day. When I found you. I came to   
tell you that I love you. I thought that you'd reject me. If I had known,   
then I would've told you sooner." Kai said. "When I saw you lying there, it   
was like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, and thrown on the floor."   
Kai looked at Tyson. He still wasn't moving. "I'm not that good at showing my   
feeling's Tyson. I don't even know if I'm getting through to you. But I love   
you, and I want you to come back to us." Kai said. He stood up to leave.  
  
Tyson could feel the movement. "Kai, don't go." Tyson thought. He grabbed for   
Kai's hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
I'm with you   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kai felt Tyson's hand tighten, around his own. He spun round to see Tyson   
staring up at him. "Tyson, you're awake." Kai said. "Kai. I heard what you   
said." Tyson said. Kai smiled, really smiled, for the first time. "I meant it   
Tyson. I meant every word." Kai said. Tyson smiled. "I know. I just wanted to   
say, I love you too." Tyson said. The two smiled at each other. Kai leaned   
forward and kissed Tyson, passionatly.   
  
Max, Rei and Kenny peered into through the door. and looked at the scene   
before them. "I think we should leave them alone for awhile." Rei said   
smiling. Max and Kenny nodded.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I dont know who you are   
but I... I'm with you   
I'm with you   
I'm with you...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
ME: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If you want me to keep writing, tell   
me when review.   
  
REN: Yeah, please R&R.  
  
ME: Where are the other's Ren?  
  
REN: They're all hiding in your wardrobe. They heard that you realeased your   
brother's snake, and ran scared.  
  
MAX: I didn't. I like animal's.   
  
REN: Lady Blade. How come's everyone, doesn't have Max's view on animal's.  
  
ME: Because, Tala isn't very friendly.  
  
MAX: TALA!!! WHERE?  
  
ME: No Max, I'm talking about the snake. Tala's it's name.  
  
REN: Your brother, named the snake, Tala?  
  
ME: Yeap. My family is beyblade mad. Well not my Mom. She thinks Anime is   
stupid.   
  
*Max and Ren sweatdrop* 


	4. NOTICE

ME: Hi again people. I'm baaack.  
  
KAI/REN/KENNY: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
ME: What's up with them.  
  
REI: They just saw the episode of Sunset Beach, where Francesca dies.  
  
MAX: They borrowed your Grandma's Sunset Beach tapes.  
  
ME: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *curses in greek*  
  
REI: We're really sorry Lady Blade.  
  
TYSON: We couldn't stop them.  
  
MAX: Sunset Beach, EVIIIILLLLLL!!!  
  
ME: Don't be mean Max. There are some people who actually like Sunset Beach.  
  
MAX/REI/TYSON: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
REN: SHUT UP!!!  
  
KAI: Yeah, we're trying to watch Suset Beach.  
  
*Lady Blade, Rei, Max and Tyson sweatdrop and fall over Anime style*  
  
ME: This is a notice for everyone who's reading. I tink I've come to end of   
this fic. But if you want me to write a sequel. Review and tell me. I'll   
write it as soon as possible. Also if you want any other pairings, tell me.   
IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI, DON'T READ! Thank you. Chibi-Rei, can you do the   
disclaimer please.  
  
CHIBI-REI: Sure. Lady Blade WarAngel does not own BeyBlade or any of the   
songs.  
  
ME: Bye people and I hope you all review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
